Dois Amores, Uma Escolha A Decisão Final
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Nadja após ser reconhecida como neta do duque Preminger, ela volta para a companhia Dandelion. Mas ela terá que fazer uma escolha..e dessa vez seria definitiva. Minha primeira fic do anime Nadja


Dois amores, uma escolha

_**Dois amores, uma escolha. A decisão final.**_

**H**avia se passado um ano desde que Nadja havia voltado a ser dançarina da companhia Dandelion. Tinha os cabelos loiros até a cintura e olhos azuis. Ela agora estava com seus 14 anos. Ela e a companhia estavam na Inglaterra.

Nadja estava distraída, ainda pensava no que ocorrera um ano atrás. Pensava neles. Como eles estariam?

"Francis...Keith...como será que vocês estão? Será que eu os verei de novo?"

Ela estava em cima do carro mecânico perdida em seus pensamentos até que é chamada por Rita e Kenosuke.

**Descrição ON **

Rita: É uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e castanho, olhos castanho claro. Tem 6 anos. Perdera seus pais aos 3 anos num acidente que teve no circo (os pais dela eram dono do circo) Ela é dona e domadora dos leões gêmeos Creme e Chocolate.

Kenosuke: Um garoto japonês que saiu do Japão à procura de sua irmã mais nova. Tem cabelos pretos presos num rabo e olhos também pretos. Gosta de Nadja.

**Descrição OFF**

-Ei Nadja.

-O que foi Kenosuke?

-Já ta quase na hora da apresentação.

-Ah obrigada. Já to descendo.

Nadja então desceu do carro mecânico e Kenosuke foi se arrumar, pois ele também iria se apresentar.

-Nadja.

-Sim Rita?

-Você já se decidiu?

-Hã?

-Sobre aqueles dois que você gosta. O Francis e o Keith. Você já se decidiu? (o Francis e o Keith são irmãos gêmeos).

-Não. Eu não consigo me decidir. Eu gosto muito dos dois.

-Bom eu não sei muito sobre esse assunto mas porque não fala com a Sylvie?

-É você tem razão.

Nadja então entra no carro mecânico para se arrumar para a apresentação. E quando ela termina de se trocar ela vai falar com Sylvie.

**Descrição ON**

Sylvie: É uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos claro preso num coque com uma trança e olhos também castanhos claro. Ela possuía uma linda voz. Ela é a cantora da compainha. Aparentava ter uns 18 ou 19 anos.

**Descrição OFF**

-Nadja. O que foi? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Sim. Eu queria saber uma opinião sua.

-Opinião? Que tipo de opinião?

-Bom...eu não sei qual dos dois eu escolho. Se é o Francis ou o Keith.

-Você gosta muito dos dois não é?

Nadja apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mesmo você gostando dos dois você tem que ver qual dos dois você gosta mais.

-Como assim?

-Você tem que ver qual dos dois você gosta mais porque um você pode amar de verdade e o outro você possa sentir apenas atração.

-Ah entendi. Vou pensar nisso tudo que você me disse. Obrigada Sylvie.

-De nada.

Nadja apenas sorriu. Ela então ouve George anunciando o nome dela na platéia. Estava na hora dela se apresentar.

Ela então subiu no palco. Começou a fazer a sua dança com o guarda-chuva. Ao terminar sua linda apresentação, ela olha para a platéia e vê algo que ela não esperava. Francis estava lá, vendo a sua dança.

**Descrição ON**

Francis: Era um nobre. Era loiro, alto, tinha olhos azuis e usava uma roupa branca. Gosta de Nadja desde quando dançou com ela em seu castelo. Aparentava ter uns 17 ou 18 anos.

**Descrição OFF**

Depois da apresentação de todos, Nadja foi até onde Francis estava. Ela corre até ele e o abraça.

-Francis! Quanto tempo! –ela disse e olhou pros lados –Ué, cadê o Keith?

-Ele vai ficar um tempo escondido. Ele falou pra mim não te dizer nada pra não te preocupar.

-Ah entendi.

-E você ama o Keith não é mesmo?

-Eu...eu não sei...

-Não sabe?

-Não...

-Bom Nadja eu vou viajar amanhã pra Suíça. Vou para aquele orfanato que a gente foi aquela vez. Agora eu preciso ir.

-Mas... Francis espera. –mas foi inútil. Ele já havia sumido.

De noite...

Nadja estava sentada em sua cama. Ela não conseguia dormir.

"De qual que eu gosto? Francis ou Keith?" –isso era uma das coisas da qual Nadja pensava. Até que ela se lembrou das palavras de Sylvie:

**Flash Back ON**

-Você gosta muito dos dois não é?

Nadja apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mesmo você gostando dos dois você tem que ver qual dos dois você gosta mais.

-Como assim?

-Você tem que ver qual dos dois você gosta mais porque um você pode amar de verdade e o outro você possa sentir apenas atração.

**Flash Back OFF**

"Ela tem razão...um dos dois eu posso sentir apenas atração...mas eu gosto do bom caráter deles...espera...talvez não seja bom caráter..." –ela depois de muito pensar, havia acabado de se decidir. Então em alguns minutos ela dormiu. Ela precisava falar com Francis amanhã.

No dia seguinte...

Nadja saiu correndo. Precisava achar Francis. Precisava dizer a ele. Ela, depois de muito correr, enfim, o avistou.

-Francis! Francis!

-Nadja.

-Eu...eu preciso te dizer... –ela deu um pausa, colocou as mãos nos joelhos e recuperou o fôlego.

-Dizer o que?

-Que a pessoa que eu gosto...é você Francis. –terminando de dizer isso ela o abraçou e ele também correspondeu ao abraço e em seguida se beijaram.

Nadja agora sabia de seus reais sentimentos pelos irmãos. E percebeu também que quem ela amava de verdade é e sempre foi o Francis. Agora estava mais feliz do que nunca.

**Fim**

_**Espero que vocês gostem dessa minha primeira fic que eu fiz do anime Nadja (ou Ashita no Nadja).**_

_**bjs**_


End file.
